


All I Need Is Your Lips On Mine

by Malec_Life979



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Background Scalia, Background Stydia, Boys In Love, Multi, Thiam, background Morey, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Life979/pseuds/Malec_Life979
Summary: Based on the prompt by Katiecarder4The hospital scene in the last episode..."I'm not dying for you...""I'm not dying for you either."Both Liam and Theo know how they feel about each other but have pushed it to the side because of everything that had been happening.So, Theo of course would die for Liam .......





	1. Chapter One

"I'm not dying for you…"

"I'm not dying for you either… but I will fight with you." Liam sighs, staring into Theo's eyes then looking away quickly before it becomes too awkward.

"Let's fight," Theo says when the elevator doors open. They manage to easily take down the hunters rushing towards them, fighting and moving in perfect sync. But Gabe wasn't a part of the plan. He came forward, shooting at them, a dead look in his eyes, he didn't care if they died, in fact, he hoped for it. The bullet was headed straight for Liam, so Theo did the only thing he could think of, he pushed Liam down whilst trying to avoid the bullet himself, but he was too late, Liam could only watch in helpless fury as the bullet hit Theo in the back and exited through his chest not moments later.

Theo fell to the ground bleeding, the life fading from his eyes. So, Liam did the only rational thing that came to mind, he leaned down over the dying chimera and he kissed him. Black veins began to snake up Liam's face, taking Theo's pain. Theo began to heal and when Liam was sure that Theo was fully healed he got up and turned around to face a shocked Gabe.

He let out a low growl, his eyes flashing, claws and fangs extending, preparing to kill Gabe, who had dared hurt the love of his life, though Liam still refused to admit it out loud. Gabe let out a terrified whimper as Liam continued his advance on him. Liam felt a hand on his arm and her turned to see Theo, alive and shaking his head, begging Liam not too kill Gabe, he didn't want to the reason for another death, another murder.

Liam flashed his eyes once more but allowed his claws and fangs to retract, his eyes still glowing. "Liam," Theo whispered in awe, "Your eyes… their red."

Liam's eyes instantly went back to their normal shade of blue, "H-how?" he asked, shocked at Theo's words, "Does this mean I'm a true alpha as well?"

"I think so," Theo said.

Gabe let out another whimper from where he sat, still terrified out of his mind. It was only then that the Theo smelt the blood, Gabe's blood. He walked over to Gabe, causing the terrified boy to whimper more, "Please don't kill me. I-it hurts, I don't wanna die." 

"I'm not going to kill you," Theo promised, placing his hand on Gabe's arm and watching, completely awestruck, as the black veins crept up his arm. Gabe fell asleep, but he was still breathing, and Theo sighed in relief.

It was then that the rest of the pack rushed in, getting there just in time to see Theo taking Gabe's pain and Liam's eyes flashing red again. Scott grabbed Liam by the neck and held him up against the wall, "Who did you kill?" he growled, eyes flashing crimson.

"No one," Theo said, "He became an alpha just like you did, through his own righteousness and power."

"H-how?" Scott mumbled, as if unable to comprehend the idea.

"I don't know but I have a theory and I might be willing to tell you if put Liam down." Scott slowly lowered Liam to the ground and released him, looking to Theo afterwards, Liam also looked at him, interested to hear what his theory was.

"My theory is that when I got shot and Liam kissed me to take my pain, it was more than just a mere act of selflessness or love. All of you still don't trust me and you probably would have used up the last few seconds of my life, considering whether or not you should save me. But Liam had an instant reaction, his kiss wasn't just like waking up sleeping beauty, it was proof that he would put his pack before anyone else, despite any past mishaps. It was the proof that he is ready to be an alpha." Theo finished.

Liam looked rather shocked at the idea, as if he still couldn't comprehend the thought of being an alpha, let alone what Theo just said. "You were shot?" Scott asked, rather uncomfortably.  
"Liam kissed you?" Stiles asked, his face screwing up.

"Yes, and yes," Theo sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay, as much as I would love to see Theo be scolded and beaten to a pulp, can we please just all go home? I'm exhausted and starving, and trust me that is not a good combination," Malia said, a serious note entering her voice, making her request sound more like a threat. Lydia nodded in agreement, Nolan, Derek, Peter, Corey, Mason, Chris and Melissa all following suit. "Okay," Scott said, "someone has to carry Gabe though.

Theo was about to offer but Nolan beat him to it, lifting Gabe into his arms and carrying him bridal style to Stiles' jeep. Scott and Stiles got in the front with Nolan, Gabe, Corey and Mason in the back. Malia went with Lydia in her Prius, Peter drove himself and Derek back to their loft, leaving Chris to drive Melissa and Liam ended up in Theo's truck.

Theo and Liam spent most of the ride to Scott's place in awkward silence before Liam finally broke it. "About the kiss earlier," Liam started but Theo interrupted him, "I know you only did it to save me," he said.

"If you had let me finish I would've said that I loved it and maybe we can try it again on our first date," Liam said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Did you just ask me out?" Theo asked, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, he was still awake and this was real.

"Well, more like insisted," Liam said with a chuckle.

"In that case I suppose I'll have to accept won't I Little Wolf," Theo says with a grin.

"I suppose you will, Theodore… 'whatever your middle name is' Raeken," Liam says with a pout, disheartened at the thought of Theo having all kinds of nicknames for him yet Liam could only call him Theodore.

"What is your middle name?" Liam asked.

"Guess," Theo said with a grin.

"Why?" Liam pouted.

"Because it's too embarrassing for me to ever say it out loud," Theo stated simply.

This seemed to pique Liam's interest because he spent the rest of their time on the way to Scott's guessing Theo's middle name.

Soon the McCall pack and the puppy pack, plus Gabe, were all sitting in Liam's living room playing video games. Or, in Scott and Malia's case, making out. When Melissa and Chris came out with the food being assisted by Mrs Geyer and her husband, Dr Geyer, everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and began to eat. After they had eaten they decided to watch a movie, Lydia managed to force them all into watching the Notebook, which is how Liam got to where he is now, fast asleep with his head in Theo's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

When Liam woke up the following morning his head was still in Theo's lap and his hand was in Liam's hair. Liam managed to get away from Theo without waking him and made his way over to the kitchen where Scott and Stiles were waiting. "So," Stiles said in an attempt to start a conversation, "you're an alpha now?"

"I guess," Liam said, unsure of what to do.

"Look Liam," Scott said, "we're not mad at you if that's what you think. It may just take some time for us to wrap our heads around it. There are more important things to be worrying about right now though. Monroe and her hunters are still out there and there are supernaturals all over the world that are in danger, not just us. We're having a pack meeting tomorrow at six, be there."  
Liam nodded along with what Scott said, understanding that there are bigger problems to deal with right now and that this can wait. "I will," he said before gesturing for the two older boys to leave the kitchen, so they could talk with the rest of the pack.

Theo was ashamed to admit that he had listened in on Liam's conversation with Scott and Stiles. He understood where Scott was coming from, but he was still pissed, all of those other creatures could die for all he cared, as long as his Liam was safe he didn't care. Scott informed every one of the pack meeting the next day before everyone was ushered out and Theo and Liam finally had some time to themselves.

"Elliot," Liam said suddenly.

"What?" Theo asked, confused.

"Your middle name," Liam said simply, as if that explained everything.

"No, it's worse than that," Theo said with a small chuckle.

"Ashley, Emerson, Justin, Alexander," Liam offered.

"No, no, no and no," Theo said.

"Can I please have a clue?" Liam begged, giving Theo his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fiiiine," Theo said exasperatedly, "It's more common as a girl's name."

"Casey, Harley, Jessie?" Liam asked.

"No," Theo said.

"Peyton, Kimberly, Riley," Liam said.

Theo just sat there and smiled, saying nothing. "Oh my god, it's one of those isn't it?" Liam yelled excitedly. Theo still said nothing, "Umm, Kimberly?" Liam asked, going for the more embarrassing one first. Theo nodded shyly, and Liam couldn't help but laugh, "Theodore Kimberly Raeken," he mumbled to himself, still in hysterics.

That was how they spent the rest of the day, laughing, playing video games and eating, and when dusk finally settled over Beacon Hills, Liam dragged Theo up to his bedroom and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Unfortunately, they had to go to school the next day. Theo was actually still in school Liam because he had decided to repeat his senior year of high school. Liam and Theo walked into school hand in hand, kissing each other goodbye when they had to part ways, shocking the whole student body.

Liam's day was actually pretty boring. He and Theo met up with Corey, Mason, Gabe and Nolan at lunch before parting once more for their final classes. As soon as the school day ended Liam rushed out of class and waited for Theo by his truck. Theo arrived not moments later, hopping in the driver's side whilst Liam made his way over to the passenger seat.

They made their way over to Liam's house and chilled for a couple of hours before heading over to the McCall household. The rest of the pack was already there, looking to Scott to start as soon as the couple walked through the door.

"Okay, so I called you all here for two reasons. The first being that the hunters are still on the loose with Monroe nowhere to be found, and the second is to discuss Liam Dunbar being the new alpha in Beacon Hills." Theo growled at the mention of Liam, as if Scott had threatened him, "As you know the older members of our pack such as Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Jackson, Ethan, Isaac and myself are all going to college as well as looking for new werewolves with Derek and Peter in an attempt to thwart Monroe. The younger members of the pack plus Theo, you all have a choice as to whether or not you stay with me or become a part of Liam's pack."

Theo was the first to say yes, Liam's pack was the only pack he wanted to be a part of. Mason quickly followed and soon Liam had a pack of six people/werewolves/chimeras, Nolan, Gabe, Corey and their newest addition Alec, had all decided to join Liam's pack. Liam's heart warmed at the thought of all of them wanting to a part of his pack, he was slightly scared that he wasn't the leader they were hoping for after Scott, but he was Liam Dunbar, not Scott McCall, and it was about time he accepted that.

Scott nodded at them all before going in to a detailed explanation of how they were going to take down Monroe. He asked Nolan and Gabe if they knew anywhere where she might be hiding but to no avail, apparently Monroe wasn't that much of a secret sharer. Then Scott announced that the McCall pack would be leaving the following morning, Leaving Liam and his pack to protect Beacon Hills.

As he was driving Liam home after the pack meeting Theo thought about what had happened. He could tell by Liam's chemosignals that he was anxious, they hadn't expected Scott to be leaving so soon. He took Liam up to their room and lay him down on the bed, not bothered to get either of them into pyjamas. So he just lay there, caressing Liam's cheek softly, muttering his affections until they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter Three

The McCall pack left the following morning, just as they said they would, Liam and his pack all turned up to say one last goodbye before heading to school and taking part in their normal lives. There were tryouts for the lacrosse team that day and although Liam's place as co-captain ensured that he didn't have to try out, he still turned up alongside Nolan so that he could have a say in who would make the team and who wouldn't.

So far both boys had their sights set on a freshman called Hunter, from what they could see, he hadn't once failed to score a goal and he was decent in defence as well, making him a perfect fit for the team. After tryouts had finished Liam had followed Hunter so that he could talk to him and see how he would feel about coming to their next practice and playing in their next game, as coach usually made most of the younger guys sit on the bench for the first game.

When he found Hunter, he was talking to a girl Liam didn't know, someone from the middle school he suspected. Then he saw her face, Liam had a small fangirl moment as he recognised the face of none other than Addison Taylor, daughter of some of the richest people in American history and an actress and part time model. Apparently, she was really smart, like, Lydia smart, she had been moved up a grade, and she was in one of Liam's favourite horror shows. The question was, what is she doing here, in beacon hills? And why was she talking to Hunter? From what Liam knew of him, Hunter was a nerd and although he seemed to be one of the best on their team, or at least the best to tryout, he was bullied quite a lot.

Liam decided to leave it for now, he wanted to discuss it properly with Theo when they got home. When Liam arrived back at the parking lot where Theo was waiting by his truck he gave his, boyfriend…? A kiss on the cheek before getting in the passenger side.

They drove in comfortable silence, the only sound to be heard was Liam's constant tapping on the side of the door. They arrived home and Liam asked Theo to go up to his room with him, so that they could talk in private, just in case his parents came home early. Theo gave Liam a confused look but followed him up to his room nonetheless. When they arrived there Liam told Theo about what he had saw today, he wasn't necessarily suspicious, but he was curious as to what Theo though of the whole thing.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Theo asked.

"Hear what," Liam said confusedly.

"Her parents died last week, they think it was murder. She probably moved here with her foster family or something."

"Murder? Do you think it had something to do with the supernatural?"

"No, it was a normal human murder, but, it could have been the hunters," Theo said, looking rather pensive.

"Hmm," Liam murmured, "umm, I was also wondering about that date we talked about the other night?"

"Oh," Theo said, "how about we do it this Friday, at Sinema?"

"Sounds perfect," Liam said with a smile.

Both boys continued to talk and laugh for hours, before finally drifting off to sleep. Liam suddenly awoke with start, smelling something odd in the air. He checked to make sure Theo was asleep before jumping out the window and heading out into the woods, following the scent of blood.

 

Addison doesn't know why she agreed to do this, it was stupid, he was stupid, but still she did it, not giving up until it was perfect. "Oww!" Hunter yelled as he pricked himself on an arrow. "Why can't we use guns like the rest of them?" 

"Because this is quieter," Addison said, "And trust me, it's harder to aim a gun than a crossbow."

"That doesn't make it any less painful," Hunter grumbled, picking up his crossbow and trying again.

"Shut up," she said.

"Why?" Hunter grumbled, annoyed at the fact that he was letting himself be bossed around by someone who was two years younger than him, but then he heard it too.

It was rustling sort of sound and Addison instantly knew what it was, "Werewolf," she whispered to him, and, lifting her crossbow, she followed the noise, beckoning Hunter to follow her.  
Liam was pissed off, he had had three arrows shot at him and whoever did it had pretty good aim. So, when he found out that it was thirteen-year-old Addison Taylor and fifteen-year-old Hunter Johnson, he lost it. He growled low in his throat, coming towards the two hunters at an inhuman speed. By the time he was able to properly think through what he was doing his teeth were already in Addison's throat and soon both she and Hunter were lying on the ground, gasping for air as they slowly bled to death.

He stood panting, looking over his victims, before falling to his knees in distress, desperately trying to compose himself. He lifted the two bodies off of the ground and slung them over his shoulder, carrying them to his house, preparing for the shouting match when he got home, when Theo saw what he had done what a monster he truly was.

Theo stared at him in shock. He saw the bodies, he saw Liam's distraught face, but worst of all, he saw all of the pain, guilt and fear that had built up inside him. And he knows he should be angry, angry that Liam bit two helpless teenagers and forced them into their life. Their life filled with war and misery and unnecessary deaths, unnecessary crimes, and no hope for a future. But all he felt was the burning need to help Liam, to tell him it was alright, and that everything was going to be okay.

Liam slowly lowered the two bodies on to their bed, and the two boys sat down, wishing they could say that they only waited for the teens to wake up, no, they could only hope. Liam broke down into tears, Theo held him tight, not once letting him go, telling him that they would live, that everything would be okay, "Because I believe in you," he said softly, "and I love you, I love you more than words can say, and I know that they will be alright, because they have you."

Liam leaned in and kissed him, and when they finally pulled apart, he whispered, "I love you too," against Theo's lips.

It was then that the two hunters lying on his bed finally stirred, looking at the two boys confusedly, with a question in their eyes. Then Addison exploded in anger, "How could you do this to me? You just ruined my fucking life! I already have enough problems controlling my anger, how am I supposed to deal with it now, huh? Now that I'm a fucking monster!"

Hunter looked at Addison questioningly, wondering what the hell she was going on about. Theo, on the other hand, looked murderous, "You're a hunter, aren't you?" he said, "That's how you know about us, that's how Liam found you."

"What's a hunter?" Hunter asked, "And what do you mean by 'know about us?'"

Theo seemed to be getting redder by the second, "And you dragged him into it as well, your selfish bitch!"

That was when Addison saw an opportunity, while Theo was busy yelling at her, she was thinking. As far as she knew, she was the only hunter currently in Beacon Hills, which meant she was safe for now. That was when she made her decision, she could be a werewolf and a hunter, get the information and then kill them, Liam Dunbar and Scott McCall, taking their packs as well.

She pleaded for forgiveness, begging Theo to believe her, that she was thirteen and she barely knew what she was doing but that he was right, and she wanted to make up for it. Liam believed her easily, but Theo was harder to convince, deciding to go with her story for now, but he would watch her closely.

Liam decided they could spend the rest of the night at his place and that he would discuss things with them and the rest of his pack in the morning, but for now they were to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was the Thursday, the day before Lima's date with Theo. Liam and Theo had fallen asleep on the couch whilst Hunter and Addison were occupying their bed upstairs. Liam awoke in Theo's arms and smiled to himself as he remembered the words spoken only a few hours ago, "I love you," he whispered, kissing Theo on the head and walking to the kitchen to start breakfast. They had decided to take the day off school that day to allow the pack to meet Addison and Hunter.

He was just finishing the pancakes when he felt Theo's arms around his waist, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Not moments later Addison came running into the kitchen with Hunter following behind her like a lost puppy. Addison looked genuinely happy, her mouth watering at the sight of pancakes and she let out a wistful sigh.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I had pancakes," she said.

Hunter looked at her in confusion at the comment, "But weren't your parents rich? You could just hire someone to make them for you right?"

"No," she sighed, "My parents put me on some sort of weird diet so that I would always look good for filming and modelling. I hated it to be honest with you, the job and the diet, I would much prefer to change the world through academics rather than meaningless entertainment, especially if I can eat whatever I want."

Theo looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to say something like that. Liam flipped the last pancake and when it was done he put it on the plate before placing on the table, "Bon Appétit," he said. Addison got a pancake and almost as soon as it was on her plate and drowned in maple syrup, she had eaten it. Hunter, who had only just started his first, stared at her in wonder as she went to grab her fourth. Liam and Theo just laughed, finding the whole situation rather amusing. Addison laughed with them and it was the first time that she was genuinely happy in a long time, 'Stop,' she told herself, she had to stay with the plan, make sure she did this right.

Theo noticed the small change in her heartbeat, just like before when she pleaded for forgiveness, it was slight and quiet that he barely managed to pick up on it and if he wasn't listening for it then he wouldn't have noticed it. 

Mason and Corey came over after, with Gabe, Nolan and Alec following not far behind. Liam introduced them to Addison and Hunter and Mason practically begged Addison for her autograph, claiming that every movie she was in was a cinematic masterpiece. She laughed at this, smiling politely and agreeing to do it whilst Corey rolled his eyes, whispering to Theo, "And all this time I thought my boyfriend was gay," to which Theo just laughed and patted Corey's back lightly, earning a glare from the other chimera.

When the introductions were over Liam asked if everyone was okay with ordering in pizza. Liam got everyone's orders and proceeded to order the pizza, then, as they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, he told them about what happened and how Addison and Hunter came to be werewolves. He was about halfway through the story when a loud ding signalled the arrival of the pizza. Theo slowly lifted himself up off of where he was placed on Liam's lap and got the pizza before handing them out to everybody. 

Liam continued his story and when he was finally finished silence had taken over the room. Addison suddenly broke it with a rather sarcastic comment of, "You would think you had all just seen a ghost rather than a werewolf," Mason let out a forced laugh at the comment and replied with his own witty, "I think we just found our replacement for Stiles," they all began to laugh and talk again but Mason looked over at Liam and shook his head, Liam knew his best friend was disappointed in him but what else could he do. 

So, Liam hugged Theo tighter and buried his nose in his neck, hoping to ease off the guilt he felt. Liam stayed like that for a while, until everyone but Mason had left, Theo looked between the two friends and told them that he was going out with Hunter and Addison to teach them how to fight. Hunter protested, saying that fighting was painful, especially if it was with Addison, but Addison understood, and she elbowed him in the ribs, pointing to Liam and Mason, Hunter seemed to get it then, so he nodded his head and followed Theo out the door.

There was awkward silence between the two boys for a moment, before Mason finally broke it, remarking that, "Are you sure he's one of your best players? He looked like a wimp to me."  
"Believe it or not, he is," Liam said, chuckling slightly, "But we aren't here to talk about my players."

"No, we're not," Mason said, "Why Liam? You know exactly what it's like to be a newly turned werewolf and you just turned to innocent children all because they were shooting at you and you couldn't control your anger. What are they gonna do now? What about when it's a full moon and they don't know what to do, she is thirteen and he is fifteen, Liam, they don't deserve this. So, you had better find a way to fix it and help them to learn control because if you just leave them I swear to God, you won't live to tell the tale, alpha or not."

Liam just nodded mutely. He understood what Mason was saying and he understood that this was one of those times that he gone too far but he also thought that Mason was being rather harsh, he had no idea what it was like to have IED, let alone be a werewolf with one, so how could he just scold Liam like that without even considering how he felt. Liam knew that his thinking process was irrational, but he didn't want to have this conversation right now, he just wanted to have Thro hold him in his arms and forget about the rest of the world.

He looked up at Mason again, his eyes glowing red, "I know, and I will help them, you know I will, but I have my own problems as well and the hunters are still out there, and I have my pack to protect. I'm not their dad, I can't be watching them all the time."

"They are your pack though," Mason exclaimed, "They're your first bitten betas, you can't just leave them to fend for themselves because you view your friends as closer pack than them, that's not how this works. And, to be honest, the only faith I have in you right now is the fact that you're a true alpha and as far as I know, they can do no wrong. So, go out there and make this right, make things right with Theo because so far all you do is kiss and it's not going anywhere, and go and make things right with Addison and Hunter, the poor girl has no family left and he is scared of his own shadow, you need to how them what to do so that they don't end up like Theo and Peter did."

Liam stared at his friend In shock. Mason was right, he realised, he needed to sort things out with Theo because so far all they had done was said I love you a few times and made out, and he needed to help the kids as well, because he feared that Addison would end up like Peter did and that Hunter would just do what she said, because that boy was absolutely head over heels for her.  
Theo was helping Hunter learn various fighting techniques as well as trying to teach him how to trigger his healing, two thing that Addison somehow, already knew how to do. He almost felt sorry for the boy, after all, she was two years younger than him and spectacularly kicking his ass, despite the fact that he is one of the best players on the team. Theo still had a deep mistrust for the girl, but she reminded him so much of himself that he couldn't help but smirk slightly as she continued to find new ways to completely destroy Hunter. It was odd to think of the girl as only being thirteen when she seemed so much older sometimes, in the way she talked and acted, as if everyone was beneath her.

Theo was so engrossed in watching pair fighting that he did not hear Liam coming up behind him so when he felt a hand on his shoulder he yelped and fell backwards, only to be caught by Liam, who could barely hold on to him he was laughing do hard. Hunter had turned to investigate the source of the noise and as he did this Addison managed to push him down to the ground, claws at his throat and her face only inches away from his, so that he could feel her warm breath ghost over his lips before she pulled back, looking rather flustered herself.

Liam and Theo smirked at each other knowingly. They knew exactly what was going on, it had happened far too many times between them before they solved it in the hospital. "Let the puppies play," Liam whispered to Theo, "They'll realise soon enough."

Theo smiled at him and leaned more into him, attaching their lips together before whispering, "I can't wait for tomorrow."


End file.
